


Texas Talk

by KaminoanBat



Category: Spider-Verse - Fandom
Genre: Other, chillin on a roof, just two guys, kebi character development bc im like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminoanBat/pseuds/KaminoanBat





	Texas Talk

The multi-verse was confusing. Kebiin decided he didn’t like ten to fifteen spider-people running around trying to do the right thing within ten minutes. Seriously. What city needs that many people in spider costumes?  
So, he was pretty content to sprawl out on a rooftop while his darling flytrap-wolves kept watch.  
Or, they were supposed to be. But Venus was trying to catch pigeons and Aphrodite was sleeping.

“What in tarnation are you doin’ up here, chap?”   
Kebiin knew that voice. He hated it. Hated that he knew it, because of course people in spider costumes weren’t enough. There had to be a dude from the city who thought he was Doc Holliday reincarnated and acted like it too.

“Well, Kennedy, I was trying to get away from people for a while.” Kebiin pushed himself up into a sitting position. “And realizing my girls aren’t as good at guarding me as I thought.” Venus turned around then, a pigeon caught in her green jaws as she wagged her tail and brought it over to Coyote, dropping the bird in his lap.

“I think your hound likes me.” He chuckled, as the bird flew off. Kebiin rolled his eyes.

“She’s a wolf. As in lupus. Not a hound.” He corrected, carding his fingers through his blue hair.  
“How’d you find me anyways?”

Coyote puffed up his chest like a robin about to sing.   
“Well, I didn’t become the bettermost curly wolf by bein’ bad at my job. And that job is findin’ people who don’t wanna be found.” Coyote seemed very proud of himself.

“I think...I understood most of those words separately.” Kebiin said after a moment of silence. “Ok dude, seriously- where the fuck did you learn this shit?”

Coyote chuckled. “Why, I taught myself!”

“So you willingly sound like a crazy person?” Kebiin shook his head. “Where are you even from? Like...West Texas or somethin’?” 

Coyote looked a little sheepish- but only barely. “I’m from New York city-“ He started. Kebiin snickered.

“So you’re a Yankee then.” He said dryly. “Have you ever even seen a cow or a horse? In person?”

Coyote huffed. “I’ve seen horses! From...afar.” He wouldn’t look at Kebiin, who was cracking up.  
“Well fine, smartass. Where are you from?”

“Canyon Lake- just outside of San Antonio.” Kebiin smirked. “My mom and dad were from rival high schools and ended up going to the same summer drill camp for the marines between their junior and senior year. By the time I was born, they’d been together three years, and I was pretty much an military brat my whole life.”

“Well that answers my next inquiry then,” Coyote said mildly as Aphrodite promptly laid her head in his lap. “Is that why you have the whole bluebonnet theme? Because it’s the flower of Texas?”

Kebiin blinked. “Ah...naw. The bluebonnet thing is more for my mom than anything else.” He picked at the fingers of his gloves, frowning. “I just remember her always lighting bluebonnet scented candles in every room when we were on base in a different state. It was her way of making it home.”  
Kebiin shook his head suddenly. “Why the hell am I telling you this?”

Coyote shrugged. “Suppose I’m just that great of a confidante.”

“In your dreams, cowboy.” Kebiin scoffed. He stood up, brushing off his pants. “But...maybe if you ask nicely I can teach you how to ride a horse.”

Coyote grinned. “I’m going to hold you to that, chap.”

“Dear god, please never call me that again.”


End file.
